


Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

by absyntheshadow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dante is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absyntheshadow/pseuds/absyntheshadow
Summary: "I hate you." Nero spat at him.





	Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Dante stopped the struggling body beneath him once he straddled Nero. It'd been quite a chore, but Pandora had been quite useful against binding the already bandaged devil bringer with the boy's human one in cuffs he couldn't break. His grip was firm on his throat as his eyes bore down into angry ones.

"Relax this will be quick. If not, Alistair's looking forward to playing his favorite kind of game with you."

Nostrils flared in response. Then the whole body went lax.

"Now there's a good boy."

He was going to enjoy this.

The boy had gnashed his teeth an hour earlier and he finally took it upon himself to gag the boy. The sock no doubt left a sour taste in the younger man's mouth. 

Little bit by little bit Nero's hair fell away like snow as Dante cut away the locks to suit a style he was looking for. It was much shorter in the back now. Not quite what he wanted, but there wasn't much he could do about some of the shortness in the front. It would have to do.

Again the body bucked against him and he tighened his hold until the boy went lax. The smell wasn't all that welcomed to either of them, but it would get the deed done. Dante reached for the gloves, hearing them rustle as he worked to fit them on before reaching for the bottle Lady had shaken up a moment ago.

It was cold and itchy and unwelcomed. Nero didn't like it one bit as he felt Dante's strong hands massage the dye into his hair. The smell of water was more welcomed as it washed away the excess dye from his hair. The only comfort was that Dante didn't skimp out on the amount of conditioner. it still didn't feel right. It didn't sit right. Everything felt so wrong.

Dante smiled as he first toweled off the colored hair before smoothing it out with a comb. It wasn't perfect, but it was close enough. Just the right color.

Now the laborous task of the rest of him. Dante wouldn't consider himself a make up artist. Oh no. He didn't have the patience for that. But Lady did. And she took her cue well. The smokey eyeliner made those blue eyes electric. And by the time she finished, Dante was good and satisfied.

He waited for the contacts to be put in before a smirk grew to a sinister smile. "There you are."

"I hate you." Nero spat at him. But he should have known something was up before all this started. Before he'd broken. There was no fixing Dante now. He was far too obsessed with this girl. And he was the unfortunate one that could take any pysical pain Dante could throw at him.

"You'll learn to love me."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the shortness! I love Nero and Dante dearly as a pairing. But I also do like Kat as a character from the new series (but just her!) I may eventually turn this into a series.


End file.
